Cannulas are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, cannula assemblies are typically used in minimally invasive surgical procedures including laparoscopic, endoscopic, and arthroscopic procedures. Cannulas can also be used to deploy operating instrumentation during such minimally invasive procedures. Additionally, during coronary surgery, venous and arterial cannulas are used to conduct blood between the body and the bypass equipment. Moreover, cannulas are also used as vents, as sumps, and for chest tube fluid suction. Cannulas can also be used in a variety of non-medical contexts.